X'mas 2011 NewYear2012
by Myst-Bell
Summary: Old name: 'CrossOver Fun' Well, I figured since it can get messy on the categories, I'll just separate the fics I have into their own stories. Enjoy
1. Christmas: Chibi Style

**Heya~ **

**I know the categories are Naruto and PoT, but I wrote the X'mas and New Year's fics before I started my PoT fics so~ the first two would be more on my Naruto side. **

**And of course, there are Kagehime's (my fellow writer who lets me read the stories in her hard-disk) Bleach OCs. They will be the usual guests characters in here. **

**~Myst~**

**This is 'Thanks' to Kagehime, who also doubled as my proof-reader and muse whenever i hit writer's block and the crazy antics in all my fics. =P**

X'mas Chibi Style

"Achoo! Damn, why did you drag me here Sakuya?"

A small wolf can be seen shivering next to his freezing master in a wide area of snow wonderland.

"Hey, I'm not the one who dragged us here. Our creator just threw us through that black hole remember?"

(Flashback)

"**Sakuya, Kureha. I have a friend that decided to invite you guys to spend X'mas with her characters. Have fun." **

**Picking up her OCs by the scuff of their necks, Kagehime threw them into a conveniently placed blackhole beside her. **

"**Wah~"**

** Wiping out a phone, she dialled a number and waited.**

"**Hey ~Myst~, I just sent them on their way. They should reach there soon."  
><strong>

You two must be Sakuya and Kureha. I'm Rei, the OC by ~Myst~."

A girl, in yukata-styled top, stepped through the snow to greet the newcomers. Noticing the almost frozen faces, she quickly gestured them through the door which somehow was unnoticed by them earlier.

After all, with the blizzard howling around them, surely a pure white house without any hint of colours would meld in well with the surroundings don't you think?

"KAWAII!"

Kushina, dropping a familiar red fox, dashed to glomp the sulking wolf. Struggling from the lack of air, Kureha glared at his master, who at the moment was smirking. Sweat-drops appeared from the rest of the crowd indoors, with an exception of one.

'_Better him than me_.' Kyuubi mumbled, slinking off to find some peace and quiet (*cough*Kushina-free*cough*).

"Welcome to our place, you two."

Minato, while freeing Kureha from Kushina's arms, came forward.

"Thanks, any place that can mess with Kureha is great in my book." (Hey!)

Sakuya grinned, and was soon dragged off by a smirking Kushina thereafter for who knows what. (**Kyuu to Kureha: **For more planning to our embarrassment more like.*grumble*)

"Hey Tou-chan. You've seen Kyuu anywhere?"

"Pakkun's gone too, sensei."

Naruto and Kakashi moved through the celebrating crowd towards the door.

"Come to think of it, all summons seemed busy..." Sasuke, Tsunade and all others with contracts of their own nodded slowly at Minato's words, sprouting looks of confusion as they pondered.

Suddenly, the lights were cut off, plunging the whole place into darkness. One lone spotlight shone from the porch. Soon, jingling bells can be heard as music started to play.

"Jingle bells, jingles bells. Jingle all the way..." All animal summons, with huge fluffy wings, appear one by one, forming one huge angel carol group in the snow.

All having that one lone thought ringing in their minds, '_Why us..._'

(Flachback)

**"Alright, everyone to your places." **

**~Myst~ and Kagehime can be seen making the final touches on the costumes for the summons. **

"**Do we really have to do this?" Kouki stepped forward bravely, as the others look on in disbelief. **

'_**Are you crazy? Going against them of all people?**_**' **

** Not missing a beat, ~Myst~ answered, "Would you rather take Kyuubi's or Kureha's spot?" **

**Silence took hold, "Thought so." Nodding at the job well-done, Kagehime took to pushing them all outside, not at all affected at how pale they turned. **

** 'Now... Where are those three?'  
><strong>

This is the best!" Snapping pictures, everyone couldn't help but laugh and feel joyful about the day.

"The best is over here."

Giggling, both Kushina and Sakuya were seen pulling a float to the front. On it were the three disgruntled creatures.

First up was... Pakkun! Stuck with only his front body visible under the sack full of presents, wearing the traditional Elves costume. With the presents being on the red sled, all eyes soon followed the reins that connected to... Kureha and Kyuubi!

Drabbed in bells and ribbons, both of them had antlers that were tied firmly on their head, where you can still see the angry ticks pulsing. Clearly, pictures will be circulating on the Konoha Times frontpage, that's for sure.

"Present time!" As the kids all rushed forward to get their gifts, the adults (especially Kushina and Sakuya) took their time in getting plenty of pictures first.

'_Best X'mas present ever_.'

Sitting by the fireplace, both Kagehime and ~Myst~ just relaxed and enjoyed their hot cup of cocoa. The words 'Job Well Done' floated above their heads.

_**~MERRY CHRISTMAS~**_

Omake:

Just as they were leaving, Kushina took out a thin album and handed it to Sakuya.

"Here's the Kyuubi pictures you wanted."

Grinning, Sakuya thanked her, and glanced over to Kureha. "I'll be sure to send future pictures of Kureha to you if you sent Kyubi's."

Laughing, the two sadistic owners shook their hands in agreement, leaving Kyuubi and Kureha in a corner to cry rivers with their ears down.

_ 'Damn. If this is how it is, I'm not going to attack Konoha when I get out!'_

_ 'At least you still have a chance to escape. I'm stuck to her!'_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


	2. New Year  2012

**~Myst~: Tadaima~ Well, I know it isn't even New Year's Eve, but here's the New Year fic I have. Oh, and it's only Naruto characters this time.**

**Kagehime: *Pout* Aww~ Why aren't my characters in this nya~ I wanted to see them go through _that_.**

**Kagehime's OCs: _'As if you haven't messed with us enough!'_**

New Year's Chibi Style

"WHEE!"

Hyper-active blonds bounced around the area, rivalling a certain well-known orange feline with a springy tail. Two cups of sweet sake laid on the side, forming a small pool of sparkling liquid which seemed to be mocking the crowd that were trying to calm the bouncing pair.

"Hey, look out for the flowers!"

"No! Don't bring mud all over the place."

"WHO THE HELL GAVE THEM SAKE!"

While everyone else could be heard roaring the last sentence, Kushina was seen rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach due to the stitches.

'_Ah, my favourite pair of blondes_.'

Wiping away the tears that had gathered, our red-head turned just to see ~Myst~, with a stern look, carrying a sheepish Izu by the scuff of her neck.

"Erm… Opps?"

Raising an eyebrow at the chaos, ~Myst~ just threw Izu and Kyuu (who was conveniently at arm's reach) towards the two males bouncing, miraculously hitting them straight on the head while missing the others crowding around.

"Ow! What did I do?"

Sighing in relief, the rest of the Konoha nins ignored the four that were nursing their bruises and looked towards their writer (in fanfic). Alas, they forgot, worrying over their drunken friends was the least of their worries when it comes to the authoress.

"I would say please stop with the mess, but then I would be a hypocrite."

'_Wha?'_

With a wave of her hand, ~Myst~ had the whole group moved to a mountain-top, all of them wearing New Year attires. With the ladies adorned in the beautifully designed kimonos and wearing jewellery (*cough*presents from counterparts *cough*), the men were dazzled by the sight.

And vice-versa for the ladies, there's just something special about guys in yukatas. Fireworks soon started colouring the night sky, with echoes of countdown filling the sky from wherever the source.

"Good, just in time." Looking at the huge pocket watch, ~Myst~ typed a sentence into the laptop. Handcuffs shimmered into existence on hands, binding some in pairs of twos.

"Eek!" "What the heck?"

'_Omigosh! Omigosh_!' "Hnn."

"Troublesome." '...' "Hey! Not our sis!"

'_Hehehe, I can use it for my book_.' "Why the hell am I stuck with him? I'm with Dan!"

The others looked on with sweatdrops on their head, 'S_urely it's not that bad_?'

Hearing giggles from the usually relatively kind ~Myst~, all others started to inch away from her; and those who carry an impressive imitation of thunder gods. It doesn't pay to be caught in the crossfire.

"Break these cuffs now!"

Shaking her head at a fuming Hiashi and Tsunade, ~Myst~ just took out a camera.

"Sorry. They can only be taken off with the Midnight Tradition." (Hint: What do couples do on the very second of the new year?)

All mouths came crashing down onto the ground (one fainted though), and the ones clearly paired for the sake of entertainment sobbed.

"Eh? Why Kyuu/the kit?"

The kitsune pair was greeted with a flash of light, leaving their eyes swirling. "Because you two make a cute pair."

"Sensei... Help..."

The silver haired Cyclops pleaded with a river running down his face, his right wrist clearly cuffed to the left wrist of our favourite youthful guy.

"Yosh! I will run 10000m if I fail!"

"Get the hell away from me! Can you NOT take things as a challenge for once?"

"Naruto! Don't you dare touch Hinata/Hinata-sama!"

"Sasuke-kun?" *Glare*

"Really Sasuke, no need to be rude to the lady."

*Punch* Ignoring the rule, Tsunade just sent Jiraiya flying, though the cuff still stretched to accommodate the distance.

5...4...3...

"Tick tock tick tock. They'll stay for good if you miss the timing."

Snickering, ~Myst~ just set all the cameras on timer.

'_Thank goodness we're spared_...'

Being scot-free, Itachi whipped out a red and white box, "Popcorn?" Tenzou, Rei and the other singles (A/N: Not sure if they'll keep the status in future.) nodded, and sat down to watch the show.

Giving up on understanding their authoress, the canon couples shrugged and complete the task easily.

'_Just one more excuse.' _

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO~"

2...1... **_~Happy New Year! 2012!~_**

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ

**Omake:**

A package soon arrived at Kagehime's place. "What's this?"

Upon touching the ribbon, the box exploded, covering Kureha in paper confetti. Pictures flew around them, forming a moving wall. A paper landed on the ground, unnoticed by the three who were busy going through all the pictures with laughter.

_**Hi. ~Myst~ here. **_

_**Hope these would make a good New Year's gift.**_

_**Can you figure who said what?**_

_**P.S. I know you like Kakashi, but he's just too easy to tease.**_

ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ ͽͼ


End file.
